


Coming Out (even when it’s raining down)

by SoGayItHurts



Series: Ends With A Kiss | Neymes [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: AND SWEET, Fluff, LGBT+, M/M, MY GAY BABIES, and young, anyway James gets exposed, ney is a supportive baby, still so soft, what a muffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoGayItHurts/pseuds/SoGayItHurts
Summary: “It’s funny, that, I read somewhere that you had a uhh...a...Male? Partner?”And just like that, James lost all confidence in himself. He’d been found out, this was the end. There was no turning back now, he just had to accept that everyone knew his secret, and they were millimetres away from finding out his next.





	Coming Out (even when it’s raining down)

 

_“Real Madrid Star James Rodríguez spotted on beach with mysterious Male”_

James read the article title on twitter and immediately shut his laptop, and moved it off his bed. His heart raced, faster with each second.

He was almost certain he’d been found out. This was it. They’d beat him, he was over.

“Ney,” He whispered, placing a single hand on the back of the boy who lay asleep beside him.

Neymar rolled over, yawning, but then immediately broke into a smile when he saw James. However, when he realised his boyfriend’s face was serious, he sat up.

“What’s with the pout, babes?” He asked.

“I think they got pictures of us at the beach,”  
“ _Who_ got pictures of us at the beach?”

“EVERYONE,” James could hardly say the words, as he handed over the laptop and let Neymar scan over the article.

James watched Neymar’s expressions as he read, and aside from the fact that he had really pretty eyes, he could hardly tell anything.

“What does it say?” James asked.

Neymar chuckled, handed James back his laptop and assured him it was nothing.

“Don’t worry, it’s not me in the picture, it’s fake as fuck,” Neymar said, moving in closer to James and wrapping his legs around the taller boy’s.

“But they were so close, how did they miss that?” James giggled, sliding back into the bed, to be in Neymar’s embrace.

He was thankful they didn’t see Neymar, though. If they were ever caught, both his and Neymar’s careers would be under threat.

So, for now, the two wanted to keep things secret.

There had been SOME speculations, in fact, at one point “James Rodríguez Is Gay” was trending on Twitter, no explanation as to why.

“I’m hungry,” Neymar muttered, into James’ chest, as his head lay tucked there, “I’m going to go get food,”

“But I want to cuddle,”  
“James, I’ll take literally five minutes,”  
“But that’s five minutes of not cuddling,”

“But I need food to live,” Neymar smiled.

“Well, you can eat when you go back to Barça, I’m not wasting our time eating,”

Neymar chuckled, and James smiled down at him.

“I’ll make you pancakes,” Neymar said, and without a second’s thought, James bounced out of bed.

“Well, then, cuddling will have to wait, I mean, we can’t live without food, am I right?” James replied, already exiting the room and walking downstairs, “Last one to the kitchen is a rotten egg,”

Neymar smiled, before running after his boyfriend.

As they ate their pancakes, James contemplated if he actually wished that someone HAD found out, just to get the stress out of his head.

If someone did realise, they’d get hate, most definitely, but it would be over and done with. It would be out there and they wouldn’t have to worry about keeping themselves a secret.

“Can we be fired for being together?” James asked, and Neymar shrugged.

“We won’t be FIRED but we’ll be looked down upon, I guess,”  
“But why?”

“I don’t know, it’s just always been that way,” Neymar replied.

James frowned again and Neymar practically couldn’t stand it. He got up and wrapped his arms around him from behind, planting a kiss on his cheek and then nuzzling at his neck.

James giggled, muttering a soft “stop”

“Alright, then,” Neymar followed the instructions, getting off him, well aware that James didn’t actually want him to stop.

“Actually, carry on,” James said, and Neymar laughed before attacking him, so he somehow managed to end up on his lap and making out with him intensely.

And James didn’t even care about whether his career was at stake or not, he loved Neymar with all his heart.

————————————————-

  
He was in an interview with Isco when it happened.

“And how have your family and loved ones got used to your fame?” The interviewer questioned.

It was halfway through the interview and so far, everything was going great. The questions were fun and sweet, the woman interviewing them was polite and the two Madridstas answered with ease.

“Well, it’s obviously difficult for them, to get used to the fact that we are known by people who we’ve never seen in our lives. Sometimes, people will approach my wife and ask for an autograph when I’m not even there, and...yeah, it’s weird but it’s something you have to get used to,” Isco answered.

The lady nodded, before asking the next question.

“Now, obviously, Isco, you’re happily married, but what about you James? You have anybody in mind?”

James shook his head, almost too quickly, and the woman looked uncertain.

“It’s funny, that, I read somewhere that you had a uhh...a...Male? Partner?”

The way she said it made James feel ten times worse about the entire situation. She could hardly say the word ‘gay’ without feeling extremely uncomfortable.

And it made James realise that liking someone of the same gender was not normal. And if they ever were found out, the reaction would be anything but good.

“Nope, no, I am...not...I don’t really...I don’t....no...” James stuttered over his words before Isco saved him.

“He is very much interested in women,” He interrupted, turning to the interviewer, signalling to move on.

But for the rest of the interview, James was so extremely nervous and scared he had accidentally outed himself, that he hardly spoke except for short, one-word answers.

Because he may or may not have just ruined his career.

———————————

The internet went crazy after the interview , people left and right either insulting either James or the interviewer.

 

_JavonteOnTheLoose: How dare that woman out James like that, she has no right to ask those questions_

_OhMyGriffin: Is James really gay? Ew, he used to be my favourite but I’ve changed my mind._

_JaadArif: I’m actually disgusted that someone who loved god as much as James is now homosexual. What has the world become!_

  
A few days passed and Real Madrid themselves had to come out and address the rumours, simply tweeting out

“Due to all the controversy surrounding the subject, we would like to point out that James Rodríguez is in fact straight”

James however, kept silent, he didn’t know what to say. If he did come out and say he was, he wouldn’t be able to live it down and if he denied the rumours, he knew he would end up messing up and something would go wrong.

So he kept silent.

But eventually, after weeks of hate and love and hate and even more hate, James broke.

And as he placed his phone in his hand, he texted the only number he knew to text when he was down.

 _J: Come over, I need you_.

James meant to wait for a reply, but he didn’t need to, as within seconds, he got the reply.

_N: Are you okay, babe? I’m on my way x_

James had a soft smile on his face as he read the text and lay in bed.

It was out of James’ character to be...sad. It may sound like a vague way of putting it, but James was the most good-spirited, carefree, happy person.

But all the sudden hate he was receiving (although it had significantly lowered since Real Madrid came out with their statement) just hit him.

And although he wasn’t crying or having a breakdown, James was sad.

An hour or so passed until Neymar rang the doorbell from downstairs and soon enough, they were lying on the couch together.

“They never told me what happened to the crab,” James finished telling a story about a random crab he was given by a devoted fan, and Neymar listened attentively, smiling as he did.

It was a dumb story and James was laughing so hard at some bits he could hardly finish his sentence.

“You made me drive for hours so you could tell me a story about how you and Toni Kroos received a crab from a fan?” Neymar laughed, playing with James’ hair as he did.

“Maybe so,” James replied, smiling, as his boyfriend grabbed his face and kissed his cheek.

“I hate you so much,” Neymar said, although they both knew he had nothing to give to James but the finest love.

“Also, have you been on Twitter, lately?” James asked.

“Yeah, why?”

“Me and that interviewing lady are being burnt alive by fans,”  
“Good or bad?”  
“Horrible, horrible, horrible,”

“Oh god, not again,” Neymar muttered to himself, as he quickly flicked through some of the tweets about the interview.

“Jut ignore them,” He assures James, putting an arm around his shoulder and pulling him closer.

“But they make it sound so HORRIBLE,”  
“I know, James,”  
“And like its not MY fault that I’m gay,”  
“I know, James,”  
“As if I can just stop and be straight, now,”  
“I know, James,”

“And UGH!” He moaned in frustration, pressing both his hands to his face.

“Relax, James, don’t worry, the rumours have been denied, babes,”  
“But they’re still true,”

“Well, YOU know they’re true, but the world doesn’t need to know, you should just straight up tell them that your private life is your life, and what you do with your free time is up to you,”

“But that’s suspicious,”

“Well, then, you’re just going to have to ignore them,”

“I’ll TRY to,”

“And if you need to scream at something, you know who to call,”

“Ghostbusters,” James sung underneath his breath, and Neymar pushed him playfully.

“Oh my god, you _child_ ,”

And the two relaxed, immediately changing the conversation and chatting away until the sun lowered and a layer of darkness covered the sky.

And Neymar would have to leave and go home, seeing as he had practice early next morning.

“I fucking love you so much,” Neymar held the taller boy tightly, before letting go and kissing his cheek.

“Well, if you didn’t, I would have chucked you out the window, by now,” James smiled.

“Try me, bitch,” Neymar smirked, throwing his arms up, as if to challenge his boyfriend.

“You wanna go?” James giggled, trying to sound angry.  
“Yeah, I wanna go,” Neymar replied, holding back a grin.

“Well, then you brought this upon yourself,” James finally said, before gently lifting Neymar up with ease and carrying him to the living room window.

“You still wanna go?” James repeated, motioning as if he were to throw the shorter boy out of the window.

“You fucking best believe I wanna go,” Neymar answered, waiting for James to let him stand again.

“Well then, don’t blame me when you crash on concrete. Three...” James swung him once, so he was practically about to fall through the window.

“Two...”

“One...”

James jumped up, before swiftly placing the younger boy on the window ledge and clashing his lips against Neymar’s.

Their tongues fought in a never-ending battle for the upper-hand, until their lips were swollen, and minute upon minute had passed.

Eventually stopping, Neymar jumped down from the window sill and smirked.

“You didn’t chuck me out the window, bitch,” He stated, pressing on James’ chest with his single finger.

“Only because you love me,”

And James walked him to the exit, gave him one last peck on the cheek, and closed the door behind him.

——————————————

 

He didn’t know why he was doing it, but he was.

He sat, legs folded with a phone camera next to his face, ready to record.

He didn’t know why he was doing it, but he had decided, that he wasn’t prepared to tell lies for the rest of his time.

It struck him at about midnight, but he suddenly realised he was sick of it.

The rumours had died down, it was hardly mentioned and all was good. But James simply could not hide it for any longer.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Neymar asked, sitting opposite him, so he was not in the view of the camera.

“I might as well, I figure I’m financially stable enough to live if everybody hates me and I have to die alone,” James shrugged.

“James, nobody’s gonna kick you out of the club because of me,”  
“What do you mean YOU?”

“I don’t know, I just assumed your fans wouldn’t like it very much if they found out you were dating ME,”

“That’s true,” James agreed, and there was silence for a couple of seconds.

  
“Why is your floor so clean?” Neymar asked, it was random, but he could see in James’ eyes that he was scared to record the video and he needed to change the subject.

“Oh, m-my mum came o-over last w-week, tidied everything up,” James replied, fidgeting with his fingers as he did so.

“Wanna talk about that for the next three hours?” Neymar asked, desperate to stop James.

He didn’t like seeing James worried, and this was as bad as it got. His stutter, which Neymar was sure only appeared when James was nervous, had returned, and his hands fiddled with everything around him.

“Y-you’re trying to distract me,” James smiled, before looking directly at the camera.

“But are you sure you want to do it, babes?” Neymar asked one last time.

“Yeah,”

Neymar nodded, giving him room to do what he wanted to do. He mouthed an “I love you,” as he sat down on the other side of the room.

After one final gulp, a frightened James clicked the record button and began to speak.

“Hi...uh...guys, I’m here to just clear up any mist that’s been...uh, going around, I guess. So I’d just like to start by saying that this stuff shouldn’t matter. At the end of the day, I am a football player, and all that should matter is my football,”

James stopped for a second to breath and look up at the camera.

“So this shouldn’t be a concern in the first place. But seeing as people genuinely want to know, I thought I’d just make it clear, that I am infact uh...in a relationship, it’s really not that big of a deal,”

He paused for a second again, here came the hard part.

“It also shouldn’t matter who I’m in the relationship with, because as long as it doesn’t affect my football, it really doesn’t matter. And my preferences really shouldn’t decide whether you support my team or not,”

He looked over at Neymar, giving a soft smile and then turning back.

“My...uh....significant other is here, currently, but we’re just going to ignore him, for now,”

It was going pretty well, so far, it felt like he was relieving himself of everything he had been hiding for so long.

“I,personally, like males. I have liked males practically my entire life, too. So just in case you’ve decided that you’ll stop supporting me because of what you now know, I hope you understand that I’ve always been attracted to men. You didn’t know, but I always have and always will. So if you supported me before, why stop because of something I have always been?”

He looked directly into the camera once again, fidgeting with his own hair as he did.

“Anyway, thank you if you’ve ever supported me and I really do appreciate every single one of you. And I’ll continue to smile, no matter how much I get bashed for this, because at the end of the day, that’s what life is about. So, uh...yeah, bye,”

He pressed the button to end the recording and jumped back on his bed. He sighed in relief, and Neymar plopped down beside him, clapping his hands.

“That was...intense,” Neymar smiled, but James could hardly reply, he was still recovering from what he had just done, so he gave a small grin.

“I-“ Neymar began to speak, but was interrupted by James, who cupped his face and gave him tens of soft, short kisses.

“Why didn’t you tell them about me, we could have gone through this together,” Neymar said, in between kisses.

“They aren’t even ready, Ney,” James answered, looking directly into Neymar’s eyes.

 

“They aren’t even ready,”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
